


Ponto Fraco

by Tha_M



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: CEO Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: Wade fucking Wilson tinha lá seu ponto fraco.E era de enlouquecer.Ainda mais se tratando dele.Sim, era aquela bunda.A famosa e gloriosa bunda do Spiderman.Poderia jurar que o brilho da lua realçava mais por causa do spandex. Como Deadpool poderia se esquecer da vez eu vestiu aquele informe para ajudar o aranha, ao notar como era mais justa aquela calça do que a sua. Mas também pudera, ele era maior do que o Homem-aranha.





	Ponto Fraco

**Author's Note:**

> O desafio de 100 temas:   
> 1 - Uma fanfic de um fandom com o qual eu nunca escrevi antes;   
> Me fez ter vontade de fazer de spideypool, porque sempre li, mas nunca escrevi, apesar de amar muito. Então essa é minha primeira deles e faz tempo que não me sinto tão nervosa em postar uma fic ^^' 
> 
> Como shippo lendo pelas comics principalmente, isso acaba influenciando para fazer fanfic. Mas não será necessário ter lido as hq's, é só pra contextualizar do porquê o Peter é mais velho, já que no MCU ele parou eternamente na adolescência XD 
> 
> Boa leitura ~~

Wade  _fucking_  Wilson tinha lá seu ponto fraco.

Na verdade são dois: um pelo sentimento fraternal sendo sua filha Ellie e o outro era o sentimento oposto, era lascivo, pervertido, desejoso e bastante compreensível.

Era de enlouquecer.

Ainda mais se tratando dele.

Encontrando-se com o cabeça de teia agachado na beira de um prédio, vendo toda a cidade, como seria possível não olhar?

Sim, era aquela bunda.

A famosa e gloriosa bunda do  _Spiderman_.

Poderia jurar que o brilho da lua realçava mais por causa do  _spandex_. Como Deadpool poderia se esquecer da vez que vestiu aquele informe para ajudar o aranha, ao notar como era mais justa aquela calça do que a sua. Também pudera, ele era maior do que o amigo da vizinhada.

Era algo tão bonito de se ver e sabia que não tinha sido o único a reparar nela. Tinham as fanarts do herói pela internet, representando bem aquelas curvas; os atores dos pornôs com a replica daquele uniforme que   pareciam por até enchimento, assim como os dançarinos de boates de stripper nas noites de fantasias. Todos realçando e tentando imitar a beleza daquela obra divina.

O que deixou o coitado do Peter chocado quando soube pelo o mercenário, — ou melhor, o ex-mercenário. Estava tentando melhorar para conseguir ganhar pontos com seu amigo/ídolo/ _crush_ , e que para sua surpresa estava dando certo — e assustado, horrorizado e… curioso.

Se virou para o Wade ao percebe sua presença ali naquela noite. Ainda estava com suas suspeitas:

— Você não me disse como e porquê você sabe de tudo aquilo que me disse ontem sobre…? — Constrangido, levou um tempo pra terminar a questão, vendo Deadpool balançando as pernas como uma criança sentado ao seu lado na beira daquele prédio, inclinando-se para mais perto de si, o instigando a completar o que dizia. — Você sabe. — E se virou para o outro lado, emburrado.

Dava pra perceber pela forma como a máscara acompanha suas feições, o que Wilson achava adorável.

— Tenho certeza que você pode imaginar a resposta,  _webs_.

Peter corava e irritado por baixo da máscara, acertando Deadpool que caiu para trás e rolou pelo chão do terraço, que riu lembrando-se de uma época que não se importaria em irritar o aranha e de ser empurrado numa queda livre daquele prédio. Mas a situação não era a mesma, eles tinham progredido naquela relação de ídolo, para amizade, para melhores amigos, para… o que quer que fosse a essa altura.

Não era como se o tagarela do Wade negasse em algum momento seu  _tombo_  pelo aranha, ainda mais agora, divorciado da súcubos com a ajuda dele. O aranha passou a se preocupar mais com o bem-estar do Deadpool, quando o mesmo mal se importava e a confiar no mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Peter sempre vivia um conflito em relação a ele. Primeiro quando percebeu que não conseguia mais odiá-lo e se irritava consigo mesmo, depois quando se percebeu confiando e se abrindo cada vez mais, se martirizando, porque deveria ser cuidadoso num todo.

Pior naquele momento em que sua cabeça estava bagunçada por não estar mais tão desconfortável com os flertes, que ficaram mais descarados ao ponto de assumir que pesquisava sua bunda pela internet, e de certa forma… gostar? Não, era muito para cabeça dele lidar. Muito frustrante na verdade.

 

E por um tempo, depois de perceber que o  _CEO_  e “chefe” do homem-aranha, Peter Parker, era de fato um homem bom e bem admirável, deixava Wade com ciúmes do porque o _seu_  herói estimava tanto aquele chefe. E as teorias se relacionavam muitas vezes de sua desconfiança de que eles teriam caso, ou algo assim, porque mesmo de terno o Parker era uma visão  _do caralho_.

Com belas e majestosas nádegas.

Deveria ser um crime um cientista nerd daquele jeito vir acompanhado daquele atributo, num corpo tão bonito e um rosto tão jovial pra idade indo para a casa dos trinta.

 

Foi um alivio e ao mesmo tempo um grande conflito interno pelas coisas que tinha feito achando anteriormente que Parker poderia fazer mal ao  _Spiderman_ , quando Peter lhe revelou que eram a mesma pessoa.

Mas era um alívio. Não queria trair sua paixão por aquele volume maravilhoso do aranha pelo do patrão dele. Bom que era uma raba só pelo menos.

 

Ao passar dos pesares, de superar os conflitos, Deadpool podia chegar em casa após uma missão cansativa e descansar num conforto divino. Ainda mais para ele, que era o homem que literalmente já passou pelo o inferno. Relaxar naquelas “almofadas” gostosas que apertava, com um sorriso enorme por baixo de sua máscara.

— Meus bebês…! Ooooh,  _Daddy_  sentiu saudades…

Peter girou os olhos e riu anasalado, deitado na cama usando só sua cueca calção, resolvendo negócios do trabalho pelo seu notebook, enquanto Wade estava com a cara deitada na sua bunda.

Estava naquela posição, pois antes estava sentado e seus glúteos começaram a doer por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição. Praticamente ter Deadpool se esfregando ali fazia acorda os músculos adormecidos, então era bom.  _Bom_  ao ponto de não lhe deixar focar no que fazia:

— Bem vindo de volta! Mas eu estou trabalhando agora, então dá pra… — começou a empurrar a cabeça do companheiro que choramingava apertando mais a cara contra suas nádegas.

— Não me separe dos meus amores, Spidey ~

— Wade, eu falo sério. — Ergueu o dedo indicador alertando que era uma ameaça.

— Okay, okay… eu entendo, mas… — Wilson fez o mesmo gesto com o dedo, despertando a curiosidade de Peter para o que ele diria em seguida.

Porém não disse nada.

Era um troque.

Aproveitando que a mão estava erguida, num rápido movimento a usou para estapear com força aquela bunda. O estalo foi tão forte que o som ecoou no quarto e com certeza deixou uma marca vermelha. Num vermelho tão intenso quando o do homem-aranha naquele misto de raiva e excitação depois de receber aquele tapa.

Wade correu pela casa para tentar se salvar, mas  _Petey_  lhe alcançou indo pelo teto e lhe derrubando na cozinha. Prendeu os braços do Deadpool com uma mão e passou a estapeá-lo na bunda também com a outra por vingança.

Também pelo prazer sádico que Peter tinha em punir ele de diversas formas possíveis. Aquela era ótima também, os glúteos eram ótimos de bater, podia ser a terapia do sobrinho da May. Ser herói e cientista era bem estressantes…

— Ai, ai, ai, ai! — Gemia o Deadpool. — É estranho eu ficar excitado com isso?

Peter parou no mesmo instante:

— … eu deveria te amordaçar.

— Deveria mesmo, Petey.

— Wade, pelo amor de Deus, você leva tudo pra esse lado?

— Você não? Eu tô roxo aqui em baixo de saudades desse seu rabetão! Fiquei dias foras, é uma tortura! Você espirrando já me excita agora.

Soltando-o um pouco, pode virar o  _reclamão_  para encara-lo ainda deitando no chão, sentando-se sobre a barriga dele e tirando aquela máscara. Estavam em casa, era regra não usa-las ali. E Peter sentia saudades de olha-lo nos olhos. Nos intensos olhos azuis que seu esposo tinha.

— Também senti saudades suas.

— Do meu super pau mais ainda, eu suponho.

Peter puxou-o pelo o uniforme, fazendo-o se sentar também e seus rostos ficarem próximos:

— Da sua boca grande também.

— Ela faz maravilhas com você,  _baby boy_.

Passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele, sentindo suas mão apertarem assim como na forma que chegou, suas nádegas.

— Eu sei.

E no meio de um sorriso maroto de ambos, trocaram beijos na cozinha, com as mãos atrevidas. Se puxando para mais perto. Ouvindo seu Petey soltar um gemido abafado pela fricção que lhe excitava, e a forma como Wade sugava sua língua.

O ponto fraco do Deadpool era o cabeça de teias. E como ele amava isso.        

**Author's Note:**

> Uma fic bem simples domesticazinha, porque eu adoro essas coisas.   
> E uma homenagem a bunda do Peter kkkkkkk   
> A mais popular, só que de tamanho perde só pro Asa Noturna.   
> Deadpool é muito sortudo. 
> 
> (Acabei cobrindo outros temas tecnicamente   
> 61\. que retrate um casamento;   
> não foi a cerimônia, mas a vida de casado.   
> 100\. sobre seu otp; )


End file.
